A Single Tear, A Single Heart
by Moruni Takanara
Summary: Tenten is transferring to another school, a pair of foster parents and she wants to find the one that saved her so long ago or will she get her hopes up and her heart crushed. on HIATUS IS BEING EDITED.
1. Konoha High

Hey guys what up? Well Runi's back and a new story, but this time it's a Neji and Tenten story! I just love that pairing! But away from my useless rambling and on with the story. A Single Tear, a Single Heart

* * *

(Character's P.O.V you'll find out who it is in time). 

I opened my eyes only to shut them tightly to shade them from the streaming morning sunlight coming in from the balcony window.

"Damn….I forgot to close my balcony curtains…._Again_." I mumbled as a yawn escaped my lips.

"What time is it?" I asked to myself and Byakugan, my pet Sugar Glider; she's an albino, a pure white Sugar Glider.

"Have a nice dream Byakugan…" I smiled warmly at her and scratched the head of the yawning pile of snow fur.

I glanced at my black and white digital clock and stretched while giving out another yawn.

Now awake more then I was a few minutes ago I walked over to the balcony bright and shining with the pleasant sound of birds rushing in.

"What a nice day…Not…" I whispered looking out toward the Hokage tower and monuments.

I then turned around and made my way to my personal bathroom on the plush lava colored mat and then on the cold wood floor shivering a little as warm skin collided with cold earth.

'_Note to self: remember to wear socks to bed…' _I thought opening the bathroom door and walked in.

* * *

(Neji's P.O.V.) 

"Neji let's take a small break…" Hyuuga Hiashi suggested motioning toward the tea that was left daily for Hiashi-Sama and I.

"Hai," I answered formally as I followed him and sat when he sat; picking up the steaming cup of green tea I sipped a little as Hiashi-Sama asked me random questions.

"Neji, is there anything new going on? New students we should be aware of? Anything in school?" Hiashi-Sama asked the same question everyday but today I had a new answer.

"Hai there is sir, there will be a new student today and she will be transferred into my team, Hiashi-Sama." I explained since we were short one person until now.

"A konoichi I presume?"

"Hai," I replied nodding since we only have a three-man squad with no konoichi in yet, just then Hinata-Sama walked in.

"Ano…I'm here to-" She was cut off by her father who already knew what she was going to say.

"Go on you two…I wouldn't want you two to be late now would I?" Hiashi said smiling at the two relatives.

"Hai…" chorused the two dark haired cousins, they walked back into the living room and picked p their back packs, opened the door and walked off to school, shinobi style.

* * *

(Character's P.O.V.) 

I stood there frozen for a moment staring at the girl with black (yes black instead of brown) pom poms and the slanted brown eyes staring back at me, her outfit was a black silk Chinese shirt with gold lining on the collar and the short sleeves; it also had a gold dragon encircling the silk blouse. (If you don't know who this is you don't know some of the cast of Naruto lmao)

Along with the beautiful shirt were the nice dark navy blue long shorts sometimes black ones, accented with the normal shinobi sandals, blue ones of course.

I sighed, "another new school another damned husband and wife…." I said scowling a little but getting ready for Konoha high either way.

I made sure I had everything back pack, pencils, weaponry, stuff like that for a shinobi high school, which was located nearer to the Hokage tower and downtown Konoha, where I usually tend to stay away from.

"Oh, well we can't get everything we want now can we?" I mumbled to myself making sure Byakugan was comfy and went downstairs with my back pack slung on one shoulder.

"OH! TenTen! You're already awake! I was just about to come wake you up anyhow though…" a hyper woman came up to me as I got downstairs.

"….Yeah I'm awake is that such a surprise?" I asked her a hint of annoyance and sarcasm in my voice.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast dear?" She asked motioning to the dining room.

"No thanks…" I mumbled, "I'll pick something up on the way to school I yelled behind me already out the door.

* * *

(Narrator's P.O.V.) 

"Hinata-Sama…." Neji called to his shy cousin.

"H-Hai?" she replied as they reached the school grounds.

Neji didn't get to finish his sentence when a certain blond enigma popped up in front of the two.

"HIIII HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed hugging her.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata managed before turning a shade that could've made a Mars jealous.

Naruto let go of Hinata and looked at Neji, "hey Neji-San!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hello Naruto-San…" The proud Hyuuga said simply as he positioned himself behind Hinata in case she fainted.

The blond gave them both his signature toothy grin and walked away to bug someone else, at that moment the pale eyed maiden fainted falling back into Neji's ready grip.

"Hinata-Chan…." Neji whispered picking her up bridal style and placing her gently on her back on an oak bench.

Just then he heard a familiar sound, a feminine laugh to be exact.

(a few meters away)

"Yeah, I'm TenTen." The black locked girl said _again_.

"Wow that's a really original name….What's your last name?" asked a short pink haired girl.

"It's Ami…." I told them smiling warmly at the welcome party.

"Nice to meet you Ami TenTen…I'm Sabaku no Temari, the pink haired is Haruno Sakura, the ponytails here is Yamanako Ino, the girl over there fainted on the bench is Hyuuga Hinata." Introduced a blond with four ponytails which suited her well.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." She told them looking at the dark haired girl on the bench, who of which was coming to.

Her deep brown eyes suddenly meet pale ones, the pair that belonged to the male Hyuuga's, both couldn't help but sense a feel of familiarity between each other even if the eye lock was for but a mere second.

* * *

_Oi….Took me a while sorry…I was busy with HW and stuff ok?...But here it is …__**MY NEW STORY! **__In which I'm so proud of…Be glad people this is three and some pages long…. Read and Review…Heh heh __**EVIL CLIFFY! **__Sorry I just had to do it…The cliffy was just staring me in the face…Gomen Nasai .._

_-Moruni Takinara _


	2. Meeting new friends

**I soooo appreciate that people really do like my style of writing! - Wow this one isn't as popular as my other ones. Already three reviews already and I just posted this on Thursday wow...! Well anyways on with the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Familiar**_

Their eyes met for only a single second, but through that movement something similar to a mild shock shot through the two teens.

'_Don't I know him from somewhere? He….' _Thought she as the chocolate haired girl turned away and smiled at the group of girls.

'_How strange…. I wonder where she came from and who she is…I swear I've seen her somewhere before…'_ Thought he still gazing over at the Chinese shirt wearing girl.

"Neji…Nii-San?" Came the innocent and shy voice of Hinata.

"..Hai?" He mumbled to her snapping out of His thoughts from dear Hinata-Chan.

"Never mind Nii-San…" She said smiling at the blond jumping around Kakashi-Sensei yelling something about teaching him a new justu.

Neji just smiled at the love struck girl, "Hinata-Chan? Why don't you go and talk to Naruto?" He asked kindly.

The dark blue haired girl blushed deeply at the thought, "b-but nii-san! I couldn't….What would I say?" She asked panicking stroking her long locks.

"Oh yes you can Hinata." He stated simply.

"…" the female Hyuuga just stayed silent and looked at the ground blushing furiously, when she calmed down Hinata stood and walked over to the other girls.

(Over with the girls)

"Wow…Your hair is sooo pretty……I wish I had it…it looks soo nice!" Exclaimed the blonde Yamanako.

"Thanks…" I replied, smiling at the new friends.

"Where did you get this shirt Tenten?" Sakura asked stroking the delicate fabric with the back of her hand.

"Well it was…A gift you can say." I said looking at it.

"Hi Hinata!" Exclaimed Ino grabbing the Hyuuga into a bone crushing hug.

"O-ohiyo Ino-chan ……can't breath Ino-Chan…." Hinata-chan tried through the bear hug.

"Ino you're crushing poor Hinata." Sakura told her barely amused.

"Whoops, Sorry Hinata-Chan." Ino apologized while letting her down.

"It's alright Ino-Chan…." She smiled that shy smile of hers and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Ami TenTen It's nice to meet you." I told her holding my hand out.

"I-It's nice to meet you too TenTen-Chan, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She replied shaking my hand.

"Hey would you guys excuse me? I should go check into the office I guess…" I told them heading for the front door.

"Ok see you later TenTen-Chan!" they yelled after me.

* * *

It was now after lunch and most of the Naru-gang were now in homeroom. 

"So how do you like Leaf High so far TenTen?" asked Ino.

"It's pretty nice I guess…" I told her looking around.

"So what schools have you been to?" Sakura asked.

"Well when I was little I used to go to Konoha's Ninja academy…but then I was home-schooled after that." I explained as if that was nothing.

"W-why were y-you home-schooled Tenten-chan...?" questioned a certain dark blue haired girl.

"Um just some reasons…They aren't important." I smiled cheerily at the girls.

"Well ok," Ino answered as they all smiled back.

* * *

(Narrator's P.O.V.) 

(With Neji)

"Oi! Neji!" Yelled the Inuzuka sitting on top of his gigantic and beloved pet.

"Oi... Kiba, you seen the new weapons master yet?" Neji asked sitting back in his chair with one elbow up on the back of the chair looking up at Kibbles.

"Yeah she the girl wearing that Chinese shirt right?" Kiba asked already knowing the answer.

"Hai, it seems Hinata has made friends with her already." Neji replied glancing at the group of girls to Hinata and then to TenTen, feeling that same familiar aura around her.

"Dude, it's not like Hinata's gonna get kidnapped just like that you know," Kiba told him half amused at the over-protective cousin.

Neji looked at him relived that Kiba was naive enough to not notice that he was but wasn't looking at Hinata, though he covered it up with by glaring at him.

"Chill, Neji, Kami you can't take a joke can you? Wait you never could." Kiba smirked as Neji just glared at him even more.

"……." Neji stayed silent ignoring him, or trying to.

Kiba laughed a little as a green blur came twisting toward them, really very similar to a green tornado.

"YOSH! HOW ARE YOU MY VERY YOUTHFULL FRIENDS!?!" It yelled stopping.

"….Oi Lee…" Neji greeted looking at his teammate.

"Hey Lee, what's up Green beast?" Kiba greeted also looking at TenTen.

"A NEW YOUTHFULL TEAMMATE! HOW REFRESHING!" Yelled Lee.

"Hey, guys, TenTen's pretty hot isn't she?" He teased them to see how they'd react.

"Feh, you and your raging hormones you mangy mutt…" Neji insulted the Inuzuka.

"So what? It's not like you don't have hormones Hyuuga." He replied back petting Akamaru.

Neji sighed, "….You are such an incompetent dog…" Neji replied as the bell rang.

Kiba swallowed his remark and headed off to his next class, through the sea of other teens.

* * *

**Wow…..Ok this is about 2 and a little less then a quarter pages long so yeah…I'm trying to make my chapters longer for the convenience of my readers! So remember don't review and I don't update! Also if you have nothing nice to review then don't review at all, creative criticism is always ok! .,**

_**-Run-Chan! -**_


	3. End of the first day

**Ok so I got another fav and another alert right? But…..idk by who? So I need you to Review peeps! Btw I'll start saying thanks to most of my reviewers and try to answer your questions that way ok? Thanks so enjoy chapter three and don't forget people! REVIEW! Lol **

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

The new day had flown past for the brown haired girl; it seemed that she didn't want it to end.

The last period of the day was going pretty fast, maybe that was because it was on mythical creatures and they were currently studying more about the beautiful scaled creatures that most people believed to have sailed through the sky years ago.

"So what is the scientific name for these silvery creatures' students?" Asked Ms. Takomaru.

Few hands were up but mostly everyone else weren't really listening all that much.

TenTen's hand was one of the few that were up.

"Yes, TenTen-San?" Their female teacher chose the newest addition to the class.

"Well there isn't actually a specific name for the species; there are different names for the different species." She answered unconsciously stroking the gold dragon spiraling around her shirt in a complex design.

"Correct! Most of you should look at TenTen-San as a role model. Study! People all you need to pass my class is to do a little research here and there and try to pay attention!" The overdramatic mythical teacher lectured.

Everyone smiled at her and smiled right back.

A few extra minutes passed and the bell ran signaling the end of school.

"Alright class! You're dismissed but remember quiz tomorrow!" She warned everyone as they filed out.

xXx

(TenTen's P.O.V)

"…" I walked out of the rambunctious crowd toward the busy streets of Konoha where people, shinobi and just the villagers were walking around.

Some looking for their kids others just passing and a few stopping to say, "Hi," to some kids they knew.

"Mom! Mom! I'm over here!" yelled a girl that was in one of my classes I looked over as she ran over to where her mother was waiting for her.

"There you are Midori! I was looking for you." The older female replied kindly as I stood there watching them for a moment.

"Sorry, I got lost in the crowd." She replied sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Her mom laughed a little, "alright, just making sure you weren't trying to ditch me." Her mother smiled jokingly as the walked off.

I looked at the mother and daughter as they were joined by her dad; I'm just staring at the happy family, my gaze empty but longing as I turned away and walked off to the west side of Konoha.

xXx

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

"Ano…Neji-Nii-San?"

"Hai Hinata-Chan?" The male Hyuuga answered to his slightly younger relative.

"…..I-I…" she started but wondered if she could ask such an embarrassing question.

"Yes?" He asked curious to what his cousin wanted to ask him.

"N-Never mind Nii-San…" she replied.

'_... I wonder what she wanted to ask me…' _Neji wondered walking home with Hinata.

'_I know you were staring at TenTen-San today Nii-San…. I wonder if you saw her somewhere before…' _the dark blue haired girl pondered as they arrived at the large Hyuuga estate.

Neji stopped sensing a chakra signature coming toward the two quickly, "Hinata-Sama…Please get inside I must check something…" He told her back into his serious mode.

"H-hai…"she replied walking inside quickly.

Neji activated his Byakugan and checked the surrounding area, after a minute he relaxed; it was only someone training.

"**KONNICHIWA NEJI-SAN!" **Yelled a certain green beast of Konoha as he sped by.

"Lee.." Neji nodded to him and went inside, locking the gate behind him.

* * *

**Ok ok…Maybe this one isn't as long as the others but bare with me alright? Too much hwk…a pile of math books fall on me AHHHH GET ME OUTTA HERE! NUUUUUU PRE-ALGEBRA! EVIL!!!! Lol well anyway…. Jaa Ne, **

**-Runi-Chan! .**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! You don't review I don't update!**


	4. A little Extra

**OK! I appreciate the new Review! Thanks**_CaffineFreePepsi_, _Punk Wolf Princess_, _XxI-MAke-Suicide-An-ArtxX_and_the person you'll love to hate_! Thanks I love you all!

**Oh and I forgot**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT repeat: DO NOT OWN NARUTO THIS WILL GO FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS AND NARUTO STORIES GOT IT PEEPS? GOOD!**

**Alrighty then on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Recap: _Neji activated his Byakugan and checked the surrounding area, after a minute he relaxed; it was only someone training._

"_**KONNICHIWA NEJI-SAN!" **__Yelled a certain green beast of Konoha as he sped by._

"_Lee…" Neji nodded to him and went inside, locking the gate behind him._

xXx

Tenten sighed and kept a straight face walking around Konoha where she would've usually stayed out of, "why here…. Why downtown? Why not one of the other smaller High schools, or why not home schooling?!" She muttered under her breath.

The odango hairstyle could be seen walking through the rough crowed of downtown's afternoon rush the bustling people walking and yelling stuff to each other, also vendors selling this and that were yelling out what they were selling; hoping to catch someone's attention.

The same green blur Neji greeted was speeding by and the people around just stepped off to the side a little bit like it was regular.

"GOOD AFTERNOON TENTEN-SAN!" It yelled as the male voice came to a dusty stop next to her.

As all the dust was flung into the air Tenten shut her eyes instinctively to keep the particles out of her eyes.

"Oh umm Good afternoon…" She replied coughing a little bit.

"IT IS I TENTEN-SAN, ROCK LEE!" He yelled out giving her the nice guy pose.

"Urrrmmm…. Oh, Gai-Sensei's son?" She asked unknown that they weren't biologically related.

"I SEE GAI-SENSEI LIKE A FATHER BUT NO HE IS NOT MY ACTUAL FATHER!" Rock Lee yelled

"Oh, well my bad then….." Tenten replied sheepishly.

"DO NOT WORRY TENTEN-SAN! PEOPLE MIX THAT UP ALL THE TIME!" He replied full heartedly.

"Uhmmm… OK…"

"PLEASE DO NOT WORRY CHERISHED BLOSSEM OF KONOHA!"

She smiled, "alright I won't Lee-kun."

Satisfied with her answer he did the 'Good guy pose', "Well now I must get back to training! Just call out my name if you need anything!"

"Sure thing, Lee," Tenten smiled and walked the way she was going as he continued running.

xXx

"I'm back…." Tenten said into the welcoming house.

"Welcome Home Tenten! How was school?" The blond haired woman asked poking her head out the doorway to the kitchen smiling.

"It was good I guess….." She replied flatly taking her shoes off.

"OK that's good, are you hungry dear?" inquired the motherly figure.

"NO…. I'm not hungry, but thanks I guess…." She replied looking away and walking upstairs quietly.

"Oh… OK then… Just come down when you are ok?" She smiled gingerly and went back to the concoctions in the kitchen.

Tenten sighed while closing the door to her luxurious room; it wasn't mansion luxurious but middle class and still large and welcoming.

"This is the last thing I need….." She muttered plopping down on the soft bed.

"…. What a day…. High school… Feh…" She muttered before taking a short nap.

xXx

"Hiashi-Sama…." Neji greeted in a monotone voice, nodding as he passed the head Hyuuga.

"Neji…" He replied back in the same monotone voice.

Neji continued the trek into his room, just before though a certain younger cousin Hyuuga popped out of nowhere in front of him.

"Hi Neji-nii-San!" Shouted the bubbly girl.

"…. Hanabi…" He greeted surely and promptly, and swiftly nodding to his younger sibling.

"Nii-San… There's a new girl in you group huh?! What's her name!?" She asked excited about something.

"… Why?..." He asked cautiously.

"No reason…."

"Hn….."

"Please tell me Neji-nii-San?!" The younger girl pleaded her cousin looking up to him thanks to the height difference.

"TenTen….." He replied all the same.

"Pretty name….. It's similar to yours isn't it Neji-nii-San?"

"Hai…" He agreed noting that her name means moving about or spot, in hiragana or katakana it indicates a diacritical value changing the phonetic value of the marked character, and Neji's means Screw, Spiral, or Helix.

"…. Well that's really all I wanted to ask." She smiled a toothy grin and walked away looking back at him and then giggling to herself.

'……_. Hanabi is sure strange…" _Thought Neji as her walked into his room and closed the door in one swift motion.

* * *

_**Ok I know what you're thinking…. "What's the point of this pitiful chapter?" OK well… It's starting something that has to do with Hanabi's schemes, introducing more on Tenten's character and just starting off the plot already. So don't rush me, I may use foul or cussing often so if you don't like it too fuckin bad… well pls pls pls pls pls review. **_

_**P.S.! IMPORTANT:**__**Also if you don't like my story don't be a pathetic, whiny bitch and flame me, if you don't like it then don't read anymore of it and just walk away from the story! Pretend you never laid your filthy eyes on the web page including my story! If you did like it sorry for the rudeness .'' lol **_

_**OK, now that I've gotten that straightened out please review and tell me of any other mistakes, constructive criticism is WANTED! Lol until next time.**_

_**-Runi-Chan**_


	5. Tonight

Ok, I've decided without your help, XP lmao I will use this one for chapter six since you all are no help at all

_**Ok, I've decided without your help, XP lmao I will use this one for chapter six since you all are no help at all. Well enjoy and no flaming! Lol.**_

**Chapter 6: Tonight **

(Regular P.O.V.)

A pair of eyelids fluttered open in the darkening room revealing chocolate colored eyes that had something hidden behind them.

Also a harsh coldness returning as she remembered where she was staying currently.

"Feh….." She muttered her left hand rubbing the spot behind her right shoulder.

"Ten-Chan! Dinner! Please come downstairs!" Yelled the blond woman downstairs that wished Tenten to call her mother.

That woman was just asking for trouble; no. She found trouble the moment she tried to adopt the 15year old girl.

The girl with the Odango hairstyle stood up silently and walked unto the plush mat, which now looked almost a dark inky red, and proceeded with opening the door and walking toward the staircase 'till she was downstairs.

(Downstairs; Tenten's P.O.V.)

I walked downstairs toward the dining room; my face looking more tired then before I tried to take my nap.

"Hey, what's up Tenten?" Kidomaru asked me already sitting down. His unusual snow white hair tied back in it's usual low ponytail.

"Nothing much I guess." My usual scowl took its place on my face as I shrugged at the only other foster child here: 16 year old Kidomaru.

"Tenten, dear! Do you mind helping me out in the kitchen?" Mrs. Yagane, err, _'Mom' _shouted out from the kitchen.

'_yes I do…' _I thought instead I stood and walked into the homey kitchen, which looked almost professional.

The fancy tiled kitchen shone brightly as the light overhead was shined onto me.

Kitchen utensils were almost everywhere as food was either being cooked, being prepared to bring out, or being prepared to be cooked.

"Ten-Chan please bring these dishes out into the dining room." The blond woman asked as she then started to scurry around the kitchen taking things out mixing things in, stuff like that..

I brought the plates of food out and placed the sushi and rice plates on the table.

"Whoa, talk about major food! And there's still more Ten-Chan?" Kidomaru asked awed by how much food there was.

I simply nodded and went back into the room of smells, mayhem, and disaster waiting to happen.

After everything was set up the food was on the table and Mr.Yaga- _Dad_ home we started eating.

"Yo, Mom… What's all this food for?" Kidomaru asked stuffing a sushi roll in his mouth.

"Well, it's to celebrate Tenten's first month with us!" She replied smiling as I picked at some noodles on my plate.

Her husband smiled and I didn't respond as Kidomaru looked at me with concern for some reason, I shrugged it off and chewed on a rice ball quietly.

Dinner went on quickly for the 3 Yagane's, but for me: it felt like an eternity until it was over and I could go upstairs.

"Please excuse me…" I mumbled loudly enough for _'Mom' _to hear and stood up with my plates walked bristly into the kitchen and came out empty handed.

I glanced once at the family sitting down and turned to leave, before I did Kidomaru looked at me for a split second before I turned away.

xXx

(Yagane household 2:00 A.M.)

'_Weapons: check Rope: Check Black sneak suit: Check.'_ I thought going over the stuff I needed to sneak out again.

I made sure my door was open slightly; that the pillow was in place underneath the sheets, and that everything was in place and didn't look suspicious.

I threw the rope out of my window and tied it tightly around the leg of my bed, afterward I jumped out the window and hung onto the thick fabric lowering myself at a quick pace.

'_Tonight they won't find me, not until they're worried to death and I can negotiate!'_ Smirking the moment I touched the ground I sped off, to anywhere but here.

'_Toshiro Park! That's where I put my back pack and everything… That's where __he__ found me a long time ago….'_

I thought running faster then a regular girl my age would ever dream.

xXx

(Toshiro park 2:45 A.M. Regular P.O.V.)

The only living human in the park right now sat up, fully aware of what time it was.

"Hn…" He mumbled as another human aura was slowly making its way through the dark toward him.

His pale lavender, almost white, eyes glaring into the dark at the figure interrupting his night.

The female in which he was glaring at was almost fully aware that someone was watching her.

Friday nights always brought trouble especially with teen boys who were stupid enough to get drunk and drive with guns and more beer.

A red car swiveled down the street from the corner as a truck full of guys were 'whooping' and yelling out incoherent things to wake up the whole street.

"HELL YEAH! RUN YOU BISHES!" An intoxicated boy in the back yelled out throwing beer bottles just to have them crash somewhere on the ground, trees or some poor animal.

Some of the guys were also shooting at random things; a stray bullet was headed for Tenten's back.

The small piece of metal would have gone clean through if she was too slow, but Tenten wasn't your average teenager.

The girl with the Odango buns back flipped (matrix style) dodging it but barely.

xXx

(Neji's P.O.V.)

'…_. They won't care what time I get home as long as I am home. Damn basterds.' _I thought looking out toward the black inkiness which is space.

Then the noise came from down the street, "dammit…" I mumbled sitting up, I noticed someone was coming towards me, but decided not to dwell on it; it was probably just a hobo.

Then in a flash I heard a gun shot, it was coming at me from that figure.

My eyes narrowed in the dark, ducking as low as I could the bullet completely missed me.

I glared at the figure standing there looking as if that person was about to make a run for it.

Glaring I ran toward that person and took out a pocket knife in one fluid motion putting it to their neck.

_**Alright so tell me what you think! Please and thank you.**_


	6. GOMENASAI!

Whoa sorry guys, long time no…

_**Whoa sorry guys, long time no…. Erm…. Write? He he… umm sorry for the late…. VERY late update. GOMENASAI! dodges rotten fruit being thrown at me. **_


	7. Runaway! Flashback

_**Ok, ok ok I know if some of you would like to bite my head off, I don't really blame you… But here it is long awaited chapter six, and yeah I bet you guys noticed my little mistake in chapter five but yeah, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter: 6**_

_Previously:_ _Then in a flash I heard a gun shot, it was coming_ _at me from that figure._

_My eyes narrowed in the dark, ducking as low as I could the bullet completely missed_ _me._

_I glared at the figure standing there looking as if that person was about to make a run for it._

_Glaring I ran toward that person and took out a pocket knife in one fluid motion putting it to their neck._

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

"Who are you and why did you try to kill me just now?" Neji asked calmly as he looked down at the figure he saw the two buns of that girl from this morning.

"I – I wasn't trying to kill you damn it, let go of me!" Tenten yelled pushing Neji off.

Grabbing for kunai in her pockets, "who are you and why did you attack me?" She asked threateningly glaring at the Hyuuga.

As she steadily stared at him Neji brought his eyes to look at her and that same familiarity passed between the two, "you look like you're running away."

"Maybe not, maybe," Tenten continued to glare at him as she stood up straight pocketing her weapons, "why are you here this late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, but judging by the looks of it you're planning to run away and while your family is worried you'll try to negotiate with them. Am I right Ami-San?" Neji gave her the same steady look as her eyes widened in shock.

'_He got it completely right.' _"Well, what's it to you Hyuuga? Wouldn't the rest of the prestigious Hyuuga family be worried about you?" Tenten snapped at him.

"Hn….." The long haired male simply turned away from the argument and started walking away; Tenten and he had come to a silent truce.

"Oh, and I didn't shoot that bullet. Those guys were I just dodged it." The bun haired girl turned and went toward the place she had set up for herself. As Tenten sat down on patch dirt smoothed out she thought back to Neji. _'Why would he be here of all places this late at night…. Who gives a shit, he almost killed me for some shit I didn't even do. The idiot…' _Tenten scowled as she looked around the small cave hidden in a clearing deep in the large park.

Neji scowled to himself as he walked home, "stupid girl, of course I'd think she tried to kill me like that…… Hn….." Neji glared at the ground as he walked straight toward his room; before he could a quiet voice interrupted him.

"N-Neji-kun?" Hinata's innocent voice called as her elder cousin stormed into the compound.

"Yes, Hinata-Sama?" Neji asked calmly but she could see that he was tired, "Hinata-Sama you really should not be awake at this hour." Hinata just nodded and walked into her room as Neji walked into his room.

'_Why did she choose to hide out there of all places, why am I concerned I shouldn't be….'_ Neji thought as he tried to relax, although when he tried all the pressure of life came down on him hard; Neji winced as if it could cause him physical injury.

The pale Hyuuga's head spun with pictures of the past, of his fathers murder; his uncle, everything about his life, he knew that he was weak. Neji knew that if he hadn't come across what he did he would have never have been able to live to this day. Neji stood up quickly and stumbled to his dresser; he threw it open and grabbed its contents; a needle and a small bottle of liquid.

Neji tore at his right arm and its bandages he focused on the small purple bruise and stuck the needle into the bottle of clear liquid filling it up and sticking it into his arm. Neji moaned as he felt the ecstasy of the shot, the Hyuuga's thought became blurry and so did his vision. Before he knew it Neji had fallen over on his bed and had fallen into a deep sleep.

(With Tenten; 8:45 A.M.)

The black haired girl opened her eyes and moaned, _'when did I fall asleep, oh, well doesn't matter now does it?' _Tenten sighed as she glanced out at the slight rays of sunshine able to slip into the minuscule cave-like structure in which the girl could only barely fit into let alone stand.

Panda-Chan stared into the rays of light remembering that night, late into the night:

_(Flashback)_

_A young girl sat in the small cave tears cascading down her eyes. "Okaa-sama, otou-sama," she cried out as the sound outside stopped._

_"__Maybe…. Maybe they stopped him…." She quietly mumbled starting to crawl out, once outside into the chilly night air she looked around. "Okaa-Sama! Otou-Sama!" The small girl looked around wiping away the trails of tears down her cheeks. "Mother, father! Where are you?!" She yelled out walking into the clearing she last saw her parents._

_The brown haired child opened her eyes in shock for the sight she was greeted with, "mama, and papa! NO!" She yelled running over to the cold corpses that were once her parents, "oji-Sama!" She yelled out her eyes tearing up again, "no please, please wake up. Don't die! Panda-Chan needs you!" She yelled at them not noticing the silhouette behind her._

_A male voice chuckled evilly behind the young child, "well, well, are you lost little Tenten? I'm sorry for killing your mother and father, but they were so weak." Little Tenten screamed in terror as she turned to see fairly sadistic eyes staring down at her._

_"__But we didn't need them, we need you… Tenten will you come with uncle-"He was cut off by her quick answer, "NONONONONONONO!! You're a bad man, you killed mama and papa; NO!" She yelled at him and turned quickly trying to run._

_The young Tenten was tripped suddenly; "tch tch tch… That's a naughty little girl, you should listen to him." An evil female voice chuckled._

_"__No, please leave me alone. I just want my mother and father, leave me alone. I can't do anything for you, leave me alone…" Tenten whimpered crawling over to her parent's bodies since the pain in her leg was enough that she couldn't walk._

_"__We're sorry little girl but your blood is valuable, so we have to take you away from here. Will you come or do we have to make you come with us?" The male voice asked as Tenten shook her head vigorously and yelled out as loud as her throat would allow._

_"__She wants you to leave her alone or can't you understand that?" A monotone voice threatened it was a young boy not much older then Tenten herself._

_"__Oh, look at that the little boy wants to be a hero. Let's teach him a lesson he'll never forget." The female voice smirked and took out a kunai._

_"__Oh yes I agree Misao, little boy why don't you walk away. Don't be a hero and die for a little girl you don't even know, why don't you just walk away from all this?" The male voice asked kindly but dangerously, "Hn… why would I listen to a couple of idiots."_

_"__Hey, what's that supposed to mean gaki?" Growled the woman taking out a kunai, "you heard me or are you deaf too? Leave the girl and I won't have to hurt you." _

_"__A bit arrogant for a little kid aren't you?" The man glared at the little boy, "are you blind or are you…. Ah, so you are, a Hyuuga aren't you?" The man's eyes flickered up to his forehead, "branch member eh?"_

_"__What does it matter to you?" The small boy mumbled arrogantly still glaring at the two fully grown ninja in front of him. "Byakugan!" The young hero yelled as veins popped around his eyes and his stare turned deadly; all in all it was quite frightening especially on the face of a small child no older then 6 and no younger the 4 somewhere in between._

_"__No, don't run go tell someone else! Don't die for me!" Young Tenten yelled desperately trying to save the boy in front of her who wished to help her. "Leave now! They'll kill you!" She shouted tugging urgently on his arm._

_"__I can fight, I can protect you. Let me do this, Panda-Chan. Let me protect you and you'll never have to protect your-"_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

(Tenten: 2:30 PM)

"Oh!" Present Tenten exclaimed as she fell over, the Sun had long moved from the place it had been earlier this morning. _'Must have dosed again.'_ She thought sitting up again, "school must have ended." Tenten mumbled as she heard Sakura and Ino passing talking loudly.

"Hey, did you ever wonder why Tenten didn't go to school today?" Asked Ino's probing voice as they passed, "no, maybe she's sick. Let's visit her!" suggested Sakura's excited one.

"No, don't, please no…" Tenten whispered fiercely to herself and was relieved to hear Ino had plans so they couldn't go.

She sighed a breath of relief, "…. I wonder what Hinata and Ne- Wait, why do I care what that violent idiot is doing?" Panda-Chan mumbled to herself biting her lower lip. She just shrugged it off and sat back waiting for sleep take her again.

* * *

_**HAHA! I did it I finally did it chapter six! Now that'll keep you happy and kinda preoccupied …. Lol well at least I updated fer once lmao! Well until next time **_

_**Jaa Ne-**_

_**Runi-Chan**_


End file.
